Dark Blood
by MacabreFeelings
Summary: This is a what-if fic...What if Jez did drink Morgead's blood...and was lost in the darkness of it....rating could change drastically if wanted by reviewers....
1. Chapter 1

Dark Blood  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything that sounds like something from L. J. smith.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Blood in, Blood out," Morgead said shortly. Why didn't I remember? Panic was stirring inside Jez. She couldn't see any way to get out of it. I can't bite him. Jez was trembling in shock. In the entire year since she stopped drinking blood, she'd never been so tempted. Her upper and lower jaws were aching fiercely.  
  
I can't. It's unthinkable. If I do it once, I'll never be able to stop. I'll become-what I was back then. I'll be lost. I can't-but I have to. I need to get back in the gang.  
  
Morgead was staring at her. "Now what's wrong with you?" "I.Nothing.It's just that the offer is enticing." she said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Close your eyes" she commanded "Whatever" he said and shrugged. Scooting closer she smiled hesitantly before running her tongue along two incredibly pointed translucent canines.  
  
Trembling slightly she tilted his chin back and lowered her mouth to the throbbing blue-green veins hidden beneath the pale skin of his neck. Once. twice, her tongue flicked out caressing his neck before sharp teeth pierced his throat.  
  
Warm blood filled her mouth. Dark as the night and stickly sweet. Thick with the desires she had suppressed for so long and as the blood trickled down her throat she knew she was lost.  
  
OK. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! If anybody wants more chapters.review and let me know..(.It has endless possibilities..  
  
-Jenna 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Blood  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything that sounds like something from L. J. smith.  
  
Note* School started this week so I might be a little slow on updating.sorry and with this part out of the way, the next part should be easier to write.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Warm blood filled her mouth. Dark as the night and sickly sweet. Thick with the desires she had suppressed for so long and as the blood trickled down her throat she knew she was lost.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jez closed her eyes as the blood flowed like a waterfall down her parched throat. Sighing happily, she had come home. And then, like a whirlpool, she felt like she was being pulled into Morgead's mind surrounded by the memories of their childhood past together. Jez. her name being called so soft, so tempting, but yet it terrified her to the bone.  
  
He couldn't see it-he would kill her.she knew that if she gave in, she was dead. Something was trying to blend them together, to splice them into one person. This shouldn't be happening, she told Morgead putting all of her fear behind the thought. Pushing him away mentally, forcing him out of her mind.  
  
What are you scared of Jez.. He asked, his mind open completely to hers. Memories Of them running together, wild and free. Of him always alone, creating a gang to start a family. She was always in his memories. She was everything bright and eager and brave and honest. She was haloed with flame.  
  
I didn't know.How could I know? How could I realize I meant so much to him.? She was stunned, but something inside her was singing too.It was so strange, but so great, feeling her mind opening freely to his, and feeling his joy in return.  
  
But then the distant echo of fear, like an animal crying out. And she was closing up, not wanting to resist the pull that was trying to connect their minds, but fear was making the once pleasant experience, dark and cold. Unwanted.  
  
Jez.Morgead was saying quietly Why wont you let it happen. His voice caressing her mind, bringing down her guards once again. Her insides turned to water, and grasping at rationality, she did the only thing she knew would confuse him. She jerked her mouth away from his neck, and she was kissing him. Hard. And he was responding just the same. OK! Sorry it took so long.Still like it? Let me know if you want more chapters.and also if anyone want's anything juicy in the future of this story, make sure to tell me (! -Jenna 


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Blood  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything that sounds like something from L. J. smith.  
  
Jez.Morgead was saying quietly Why wont you let it happen. His voice caressing her mind, bringing down her guards once again. Her insides turned to water, and grasping at rationality, she did the only thing she knew would confuse him. She jerked her mouth away from his neck, and she was kissing him. Hard. And he was responding just the same. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
She pulled away suddenly as if her lips touched fire; breaking contact all together and scooting back from him. Her lips bruised and swelled from kissing him with such force. Swiping her hand across her mouth wiping away any drips of blood that escaped her mouth. She could feel his penetrating gaze on her and she ran a hand through her disheveled crimson colored hair.  
  
"So I'm leader again, right?" she looked up at him through lowered lashes, and he simply nodded. She stood, tall, her face expressionless. His powerful blood coursed through her veins, her mind humming with joy, the intense and dark feeling of power she had longed for. Thinking she had probably taken too much blood from him she offered him and a hand up, which she knew he would refuse and he did.  
  
He stood shakily but trying not to show any weaknesses, "You'll be fine in the morning" Jez said curtly, he didn't look at her or even acknowledge that she stood less than 3 feet away from him. So this is my soulmate, Jez thought to herself and frowned slightly. "I'll be back" she told him and he glared at her his eyes filled with something like hatred. Jez felt a twinge of sadness, grabbed her fighting stick and with a wink in his direction disappeared. 


	4. Chapter 4

--Sorry to everyone-if anyone is reading this now, that read the first chapters in the beginning- My muse left me but after lots of chocolate dipped strawberries, and oodles of love-returned so...Shazzzzammm... Chapter 4 Dark Blood -Chocolate Kisses, Blood enriches-  
  
He stood shakily but trying not to show any weaknesses, "You'll be fine in the morning" Jez said curtly, he didn't look at her or even acknowledge that she stood less than 3 feet away from him. So this is my soul mate, Jez thought to herself and frowned slightly. "I'll be back," she told him and he glared at her his eyes filled with something like hatred. Jez felt a twinge of sadness, grabbed her fighting stick and with a wink in his direction disappeared.  
  
Dark Blood -Chocolate Kisses, Blood enriches-  
  
::IT could be fun: Jez thought as the dark night and blood consumed her, rushing through her in waves of power- she was full, like a content tick, although she could smell blood, so close, just beneath the skin of some silly human, because that's what they were right? -Silly Humans- No one would know if she took a little human blood. She peered at a smelly bum which lay upon the street. A familiar tingle entered her mouth, a small one, but not insistent, she wasn't hungry enough to drink from him, and besides from the looks of his frail body slumped over, clutching a bottle she'd bet he'd keel over if she took even half-a-pint. A tinge of empathy surged through her, but was squelched when he awoke from what to had appeared to be slumber and glared daggers at her. The next minute a dark full-face helmet covered her ruby colored hair, she blasted away in a rush of wind, throttling her mean machine.  
  
Her skin flushed, eyes glowing stellar green. She crept into her room, practically invisible, she had a thought that if anyone was still up she could wipe their minds, send them to bed...Easily. With a thump, her body fell to her bed and with one last dark thought about possibilities of tomorrow, her mind went blank. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
-Jenna  
  
----It's short, I know, but my inspiration comes in short bursts, buttttt.... Reviews help :-) :-) (Hint hint) 


	5. Chapter 5

The heat was oppressive, like eyes burning into the back of her head. A light caress tickled the hair at the nape of her neck, lightly pulling her from her dark slumber. A soft moan escaped Jez's lips as the hand trailed lower tugging gently on the ruby colored strands of her hair. Jez's eyes shot open as a hand smoothed over her ample behind. With a dark growl she turned to her predator and she peered into the glowing eyes of Morgead and smug smile slid across his face. In a second's time Jez's fist connected with Morgead cheekbone. A satisfied smile graced her delicate features. "Hello, Morgy" She spit like venom. "come to grovel at my feet, and finally worship me as your real master"  
  
He frowned and Jez noticed his fangs indenting his pouty lower lip. Jez threw her legs over the side of her bed and ruffled a hand through her wild hair. "So what do you want, Morgy" Jez asked with only mild interest. "Well" Morgead said with a slight huff rubbing his cheek "I didn't think we were done when you left"  
  
She raised a questioning eyebrow and a predatory smile crept across her face "What did you have in mine?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to rocket whom was my inspiration for this chapter..I'm sad that I cant write longer chapters ;( 


End file.
